The present invention is generally directed to systems for automatically applying the brakes of a vehicle being towed in response to forces developed between the towed vehicle and a towing vehicle and, more particularly, to a braking system which is incorporated with a hitch ball assembly adapted to be installed within a conventional receiver extending from a towing vehicle and wherein the hitch ball assembly is moveable relative to the receiver to thereby apply tension to a cable connected between the hitch ball assembly and a brake pedal of the towed vehicle.